What's the worst that could happen?
by JazzBerrie102110
Summary: Girl meets boy. Boy is dog!
1. Chapter 1

Running through the forest as fast as I could, I quickly turned my head around to see if I was still being chased. A dark figure was still running after me. It almost caught up with me but I lost it as I took a sharp turn around a tree. Suddenly, I didn't hear any more footsteps. I began to calm down after the panic attack I just had. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by the dark figure that was chasing me. It was wearing a long, dark coat that was covering its face. It then says," You are going to be the perfect wife for me." chuckling ever so darkly. I was just about to scream, when I all of a sudden heard, "Come on, Sam,wake up and get ready for school." I opened my eyes, and saw that I was on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket wrestling with it. I thought, _it was just a dream? I wonder who or what that thing was._ I looked at the clock and saw that it is 7:30 and school starts in a hour. I pulled on my favorite pair of dark-wash jeans and my favorite Hollister shirt. I began to brush my long dark hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I put on a little lip balm on and grabbed my book bag, hoodie,car keys and told my mom bye. I got into my 2007 Chevy Silverado and headed to school. I got there and looked at the clock on the radio._ 8:15, I've got 10 minutes to kill._


	2. Chapter 2

I got into class right before the final bell and walked towards the back of the room. I took a seat when Leah, my best friend, walks up and says," Hey, I didn't see you in the cafe this morning. Are you ok?" "I'm fine,"I said."No, you're not. What's wrong? Did he mess with you? If he did I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and my fist!" "No,"I laughed. "I woke up a little late is all. Speaking of the rat, here he comes." "Oh, joy." Leah said it with so much sarcasm, I started laughing. Jason Reed was the most stuck-up person I'd ever met. "What's going on here girlies?" asks Jason. "Nothing that concerns you, Jason." I said. "Oh,but you see, Sam, anything that has you laughing involves me." "It sure does." mumbles Leah. I started giggling as Jason began to blush with embarrassment. Jason, still slightly embarrassed, left so he can get into his seat in time before the teacher gets into class. Mr. Blake, the biology teacher, walked in and said jokingly,"Good morning, class. I trust you sleep well through second period math." The class chuckles at the comment. I listened to what they are saying; then Mr. Blake says," Class, you are going to have to pair up today for the demonstration of 'How to use dry ice properly" I thought, _Sweet!I'm gonna be paired up with Leah again! _But Mr. Blake had a different idea." Miss Stone, you're gonna be paired up with our new class member, Jacob White." Your eyes widened in horror._ What? I'm paired up with him? I don't even know the kid! I refuse to be paired up with him! _Right as I was about to protest, Mr. Blake said,"All pairs are mandatory. No exceptions." Mr. Blake's words rang through my ears and stuck in my head like a bad dream. I looked over to Leah with saddened eyes and saw that she was paired up with Jason. I mouthed to her, _I'm so sorry._ She looked away sorrowfully, knowing she had to spend all period with Jason, the person she hated most. Jacob wasn't very talkative. He paid attention and was really smart but never spoke a word. I couldn't stop looking at him with curiosity. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Blake calls out," Mister White, how can you make dry ice react properly?" Jacob looked up at Mr. Blake, smiled then said," Carefully put the dry ice into water and watch it react." The whole class gasped. No one had ever heard him speak before. His voice was velvety soft with a strong English accent. As I gazed at him starring awe-struck, His bright green eyes were staring back! He quickly looked down after he noticed I had caught looking at me. For the rest of the period, no one spoke unless called upon. I just looked at Jacob. I noticed his curly brown hair waving when a breeze came through the room. Soon,I was starring at his bright green eyes again when the bell rang. I shook my head vigorously trying to break the trance when Jacob asks," Are you all right? Is there something wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong."I reply in a daze. "What are you doing after school?" Stunned by his question, I stared a minute then answered him,"Nothing, I was planning on studying math." "Oh, well I was going to ask if you could help me with Biology,but seeing as you already have plans,I'll ask someone else." "No, I can help, I have an 'A-' in math anyway." I blushed at the fact, not wanting to brag. His smooth accent floated through my ears as a soft melody, making me weak in the knees. "So," he started in a smooth tone,"Should I pick you up at 6:30 then?" "Yes, but please meet me at the public library."I asked. He nodded and we both left to get ready.


End file.
